


A dash of vicious

by Alecto



Series: Can I get a mulligan? [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: A surprise encounter with an "old friend" leaves Jounouchi with a black eye. Kaiba is anything but pleased.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Can I get a mulligan? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550491
Comments: 36
Kudos: 158
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	A dash of vicious

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 2  
> Prompt: Reform

Jounouchi paused in the middle of ripping off his sneakers, caught off-guard by the sight of a pair of loafers in his entryway. He groaned and let his chin fall to his chest. His bangs covered his eyes, but they weren't long enough to hide the shiner on his face.

As soon as Kaiba heard him enter the living room, he looked up from his phone with an almost smile on his lips. It vanished as soon as he saw Jounouchi. "What happened?" he demanded.

Jounouchi sighed and slung his bookbag onto the couch. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Kaiba stepped into his space and captured his chin with an iron grip, forcibly tilting his head back. Narrowed eyes darted across the planes of Jounouchi's face, soaking in every detail from the split lip to the bruise ringing his right eye. The fingers cradling his jaw spasmed and tightened almost painfully before releasing him.

"That doesn't look like nothing," said Kaiba coldly.

Jounouchi shrugged. "Hiru caught me. Said he wanted to talk. Turns out it was with his fists. Bet the stupid mothafucker was drunk."

Kaiba spun and retrieved his coat draped over the back of the couch before pulling it on in a deceptively calm manner. But Jounouchi recognized the rigid set of his jaws and the deadly light in his eyes. He moved to prevent his boyfriend from leaving.

"Where you going?"

"To do what Atem should have done years ago."

Kaiba tried to push past him, but Jounouchi refused to back down. He planted one hand on Kaiba's chest, forced him onto the couch, and straddled his lap to keep him pinned in place. "Stop it. I don't need you to fight my battles. But I'm also not gonna play this game with that asshole. I've outgrown that shit. You too."

"Outgrown what?" growled Kaiba.

"Playing delinquent, just like you don't need to play wannabe mob boss. So chill, Kaiba."

Spindly fingers caressed the side of Jounouchi's face, gently prodding at the tender skin around his swollen eye. Jounouchi bit back a pained hiss, and Kaiba's eyes darkened in response.

"Don't underestimate me, Jounouchi. If I had set my mind to it, I wouldn't be a 'wannabe' anything," promised Kaiba.

Then after a moment's consideration, he pressed his dry lips against Jounouchi's cheek in a butterfly's kiss.

Jounouchi laughed to cover up his blush. "Whatever you say, Kaiba-oyabun."


End file.
